Un último adios
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Eventalmente, todo tiene que terminar... solo para que algo más, pueda comenzar.


**Un último adiós.**

Aquel era un moderado salón de presentaciones, lleno de sillas y con más de la mitad ocupadas, en estas se encontraban un gran número de personajes, o personajes; tan iguales como diferentes el uno del otro.

En un lado, se podía ver un gran número de cabellos de color rosados, todas aquellas mujeres y chicas de piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos verde esmeralda, hablaban y se divertían a costa una sus iguales: Una vestían ropas bastantes comunes para ellas, otras un poco más atrevidas, como una que decidió ir de maid; otra de médica, otra deportista, de shorts y top, con botas hasta media pantorrilla y vendajes en sus manos.

A su lado, otro gran de número de mujeres iguales, de cabellos largos y azulados, de ojos blanquecinos, la gran mayoría de ellas tímidas, mientras que otras daban mucho más que hablar. También habían un buen número de pelirrojas y rubias, de hecho, habían bastantes rubios, también morenos, algunos misteriosos, otros aún más misteriosos con sus capuchas y lentes negros, y algunos unos un tanto perturbadores, de piel blanca, cabello aceitoso y lengua demasiado largas.

Había otros personajes que aparecían en menor cantidad, otros que estaban desaparecidos, algunos que solo aparecían una vez y otros que ni siquiera conocían, pero sabían que debían estar ahí. Todos hablando, intercambiando las vivencias de los mundos que habían sido creados para ellos, de cómo algunos deseaba experimentar las distintas aventuras que vivieron, mientras que otros solo daban un paso atrás, aterrados por estas.

Las luces del observatorio se atenuaron, el bullicio lentamente se atenuó y los reflectores se centraron sobre el podio donde dos mujeres, una Ino, luciendo un vestido morado, y una Hinata haciendo gala de un vestido negro; se detuvieron frente a un micrófono. Fue la Ino la que tomó la iniciativa, dando un paso adelante.

—Hola a todos, como ya sabran, soy Ino, y mi historia Memorias de otro —pronunció con tono animado, recibiendo una ola de aplausos.

—Y yo Hinata…

Interrumpió su compañera dando un paso al frente.

—De Orgullo, se paga con sangre.

Los aplausos cesaron, la gran mayoría retrocedio un poco en su sillas, e incluso la Ino al lado de esta retrocedió un paso. Se escucharon algunas alabanzas y aplausos de unos pocos, en especial de las Karin. Hinata sonrió con dulzura y observó a su compañera.

—No te preocupes, no los traigo conmigo, así que no tienes nada de que temer, Ino.

—Si… claro…

Ino tragó un poco, volvió a colocarse frente al micrófono y sonrió tanto como pudo, para disipar la pesada atmosfera que se había instalado.

—Muy bien, como sabran, hoy estamos reunidos por una razón muy especial, porque hoy, tenemos a un invitado…

—Invitados… —aclaró Hinata e Ino entristeció un poco, respiró hondo y asintió.

—Así es, invitados especiales el día de hoy. Así que, ¡porque no le damos la bienvenida!

Los reflectores se enfocaron en las cortinas justo detrás de las mujeres, y quien salió primero fue una mujer morena, de estatura media, cabello castaño claro, corto y enrulado, de ojos grandes, de contextura… _rellenita,_ como ella solía referirse. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, estuvo dispuesta a correr, pero fue sujetada por el hombro, salió un chico joven, alto, de complexión delgada pero atlética, cabello corto y bien peinado. La mujer volteó y miró a su compañero, le negó con su mano y ella se encogió en sus hombros con fastidio.

Todos en el salón estaban perplejos, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? No eran nadie que jamás hubieran visto, no los reconocían. Pero esta no fue la mayor sorpresa de todas, ya que un hombre alto, salió a acompañarlos. Vestía de pantalones, camisa manga larga, guantes negros y una máscara blanca que solo decía una palabra que todos reconocieron: Arcana.

Los murmullos reverberaron y un aire de pánico se instauró en el salón, Ino pidió a todos que se calmaran, mientras Hinata acompañaba a los otros dos a sus asientos. Arcana se colocó frente al micrófono, levantó su mano y el orden se instauró de nuevo, despues de todo, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

Por unos segundos, Arcana guardó silencio, miró a sus lados para observar a ambas mujeres, ambas le sonreían, pero había tristeza en su rostro, giró a ver a su espalda y encontró emoción en los otros dos. Se sintió un poco dolodio… pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Volvió su mirada al frente.

—Hola…

Nadie respondió, Arcana se encogió un poco y el sudor se hizo presente sobre su máscara. Volvió a respirar.

—Sí, se que es extraño tenerme aquí el día de hoy, mucho más para hablar directamente a ustedes… lo que hace que esto se sienta más raro, pero créanme, es necesario. Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí, hace mucho que no creo un nuevo mundo para ustedes… pero este tiene su razón de ser.

Arcana señaló a las dos personas detrás de él, ambos, la morena y el chico se levantaron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, presentándose como Titania y Fënnor, para luego volver a sentarse. Arcana volvió su mirada al frente.

—Así es, ellos ya no pertenecen al mundo del que ustedes vienen, en el que nací y crecí. La triste, dolorosa y hermosa realidad, es que he empezado a crear mis propias mundos, mis propios personajes para que otros, muchos otros también los disfruten. Esta es mi despedida final, han sido unos doce, once, diez… no recuerdo en verdad. Han sido unos hermosos e impresionante años que he disfrutado, de verlos a ustedes, mis personajes favoritos en situaciones de lo más diversas, desde aquellos que representaron mi comienzo, hasta con aquellos con los que terminé. No pienso abandonar, ese espacio, después de todo, es mi hogar, es donde nací; pero tampoco pienso dejar a todos lo que aquí se encuentra, después de todos, hay entre ustedes algunos que renacerán, otros que posiblemente lo hagan… y otros que lamentablemente no lo harán, que permanecerán aquí, en FF, esta decisió, la tomaré para final de mes, hasta entonces… hagan lo que mejor saben, contar las historias que escribimos juntos. A sido, un verdadero honor llevarlos atreves de mis caminos, pero ya es hora de decir adiós y gracias… por todo.

Arcana se retiró y realizó una reverencia, se dio la vuelta y se puso en marcha… cuando un solo aplauso lo detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y ahí estaba Ino y Hinata con sus manos juntas, las Sakuras, los Kakashi, Shino, Naruto, se pusieron de pie, todos se pusieron de pie y el eco de sus aplausos reverberó en el salón, incluso con aquella máscara cubriendo su rostro, todos sabían que él sonreía, que las lágrimas se le escapaban al ver como los reflectores se apagaban y solo dejaban sombras con aquel hermosos sonido haciendo eco en todo el salón. Arcana volvió su mirada al frente, Titania y Fënnor, lo esperaban, respiró hondo y se puso en marcha, aventurándose a nuevo mundo con ellos dos a su lado, seguro de lo que todo lo que había aprendido con sus amigos le sería útil, de que aquellos que disfrutaron de él, lo seguirían haciendo bajo la nueva más cara que llevaría: E.E.Añez… y feliz… de poder haber realizado, un último adiós…

Sin más que decir, despide su buen amigo, AM, espero seguir leyéndolos y sabiendo de ustedes, porque les prometo, que seguirán sabiendo de mi, de una y otra manera lo harán, hasta entonces… se despide Arcana. Un gusto, un placer, y buenas noches…


End file.
